


Day 8 - Shopping

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Charlie decide it's time for Cas to get his own wardrobe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 8 - Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Man, time's flying with this challenge. It's a lot of fun though. I hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I am! Feel free to let me know what you think. <3

“All right, Cas. Charlie and Sam both insist you need something other than ‘Winchester Hand-Me-Downs’ so it’s time to do some shopping,” Dean said after locating the former angel within the bunker.

Cas looked up from the book he’d been browsing through, seated in a leather armchair in the library. He tilted his head curiously to look at Dean for a few moments then glanced down at his attire.

He’d been reluctant to stop wearing the trenchcoat but it was just too hot for it seeing as it was the middle of summer. The suit had gone as well, carefully hung up in his closet with the trenchcoat. Instead he’d taken to wearing old pants of Dean’s and old shirts that had belonged to both Winchester brothers. They’d at least purchased him new boxers and socks when he’d first arrived at the bunker after the angels fell.

“What’s wrong with the clothing that you’ve given me?” he inquired, marking his place in the book then setting it aside to give Dean his full attention.

“Charlie and Sam think you need stuff that’s yours, y’know? Like you gotta find your own style or something. Whatever that means,” Dean explained, rolling his eyes at the thought processes of his brother and their friend.

“Stuff that’s mine?” Castiel echoed quietly, the concept one that he didn’t entirely seem to grasp. But the angel-turned-human inclined his head in agreement after a moment, rising from his chair, “Okay. If they think it’s best then I’ll go along with it.”

Nodding, Dean gestured for Castiel to follow him, gathering up his keys and wallet before they both headed out of the bunker and to the Impala.

“How am I going to pay for new clothing, though?” Cas piped up after settling into the front seat, “I don’t have any money.”

“I got you covered, Cas.” Dean shook his head and started the car, driving toward the nearest store.

He’d suggested to Sam and Charlie that he could just bring Cas to Good Will since they’d probably have decent stuff for cheap there, but both had adamantly refused, saying Cas needed something better since this was the first time he’d ever had clothing that was all his own and not given or borrowed from someone else.

Out-voted, Dean found himself parking the Impala outside of a men’s clothing store since Wal-Mart and Target had also been vetoed by the two females in the bunker.

Castiel followed Dean into the store, peering around with interest at the racks of clothing all around him.

“Okay. Few shirts, some casual, some dressy. Few pairs of pants, same as the shirts. Jeans. Shoes. Sam suggested boots, sneakers, and a pair of dress shoes,” Dean read from the list Sam had forced on him while Castiel peered at a rack full of dress shirts.

“Anything else?” Cas asked while browsing, eyeing a dark blue dress shirt.

“Uhhh...” Dean continued reading, “Belts. Socks and underwear we already covered, including socks to go with dress clothes. Goddamn, Sam’s such a girl.”

“How long is the list?” Castiel looked up after pulling the shirt from the rack, stepping over to look at the list himself.

Dean held it up so he could see.

Dressy and casual shirts

Dressy and casual pants (jeans too!)

Shoes (boots, sneakers and don’t forget something dressy!)

Belts (one for every day, one for nicer clothes)

Let him pick things that he likes, Dean!

Don’t bitch about the money either!

And make sure it all fits before you leave the store!

“That all sounds very expensive,” Cas mused, glancing up at Dean after reading over the list.

“Yeah, well, that’s what bogus credit cards are for,” Dean muttered, then smiled as a sales associate made their way over.

The employee was all smiles, inclining his head to both men in greeting.

“Welcome to Martin and Sons, gentlemen. Is there anything I can help you find today?” he asked, glancing between the pair.

“Yeah, actually,” Dean piped up, “My buddy here’s in need of a new wardrobe as it turns out. Gotta list of things here we need to pick up.”

Dean could swear he saw the man’s pupils turn to dollar signs.

“Excellent! I’d be more than happy to assist you with that. May I?” he inquired, gesturing to the list that Dean held.

The hunter handed it over and the clerk took a few moments to look over the items listed, chuckling quietly at the comments Sam and Charlie had both written at the end.

“Very well, we can certainly meet all your needs here. Now, did you have a particular style in mind or would you like my assistance with that as well?” he asked Castiel, holding onto the list to keep track of things.

“Um. Well. I’ve worn nothing but suits for the last few years so perhaps a little help might be best?” Castiel said uncertainly, though he was still holding onto the dark blue dress shirt he’d pulled from the rack.

“No trouble at all. That shirt is a fantastic start. It really brings out your eyes. In fact, I think we have an excellent charcoal suit and pants combo that will match that beautifully. If you’ll follow me?” The clerk nodded quickly, gesturing to the garment Castiel held. He motioned in the direction of the suits and Castiel followed.

Dean shook his head, waving Cas off when the shorter man arched a brow as if to ask if Dean was coming.

“Nah, just lemme know when it’s time to pay. I’ll be over here.” And he flopped down in an empty chair to wait, pulling out his phone to text a status update to Sam then play a mindless game while Castiel was picking out his clothes.

Two hours and seven hundred and fifty dollars later, Castiel’s new wardrobe was loaded in the back of the Impala and the pair were on their way back to the bunker, leaving one very happy sales clerk behind with a nice commission.

When they arrived, Sam and Charlie were quick to help unload the car and bring everything into Castiel’s room. Sam didn’t even bat an eye when Dean told him how much the little shopping trip had come up to.

“It’s Cas, Dean,” he’d murmured while Cas and Charlie were heading back to the car for more of Cas’ clothes, “Let him indulge for once without feeling guilty. You and I both know we can hustle twice that much in one night of playing pool.”

Dean could only agree with that and went back to helping get the stuff out of the car.

When everything was piled onto Castiel’s bed, the actual bed itself hidden beneath a mountain of bags and boxes, Charlie and Sam insisted that Cas try on some of his favorite outfits and show them.

“C’mon, Cas, we want to see! You can have your own fashion show!” Charlie was excited as she looked through the clothes on Cas’ bed, her words earning a deep blush from the fallen angel.

“I, I could I suppose?” he stuttered, looking at Dean for help.

The hunter just shook his head, reaching for Sam and Charlie to drag them from the room so Cas could have some privacy. “Bunch of girls. We’ll be in the living room, Cas.”

Dean settled them both into chairs in the living room to wait, rolling his eyes at the grins on their faces.

It didn’t take Cas long to come out in the first outfit, the blush on his skin darkening when Charlie let out a whistle.

He was clad in a pair of dark blue jeans and a soft black sweater, a small smile on his lips at the words of approval from Sam and Charlie. Though his dark blue eyes were on Dean, wanting to see his reaction most of all.

Dean smiled and inclined his head in response, “It’s nice.”

Castiel beamed like God himself had just complimented him, though Sam hit Dean with a pillow.

“Nice? Dean, he looks great,” Sam said, shaking his head.

“All right, Samantha, untwist the panties already and let him get on with it.” Dean threw the pillow back and beaned Sam right in the face with it while Castiel went back to his room to change.

Fashion shows of any kind definitely weren’t Dean’s thing, but he certainly couldn’t deny how much he was enjoying this one. Castiel looked fantastic in the hunter’s eyes no matter what he wore. The fact that these clothes fit him perfectly and he looked amazing in them only made things all the better.

As Castiel kept finding the approval in Dean’s gaze with each outfit he showed the group, he seemed to be happier and far less nervous than he had been with the first. The clerk had certainly done a good job in helping Cas pick out his clothing.

Finally, Castiel returned, saving what he thought was the best for last. The best ended up making Dean’s jaw hit the floor.

The suit was perfect. Charcoal black jacket, pants and vest over the dark blue shirt Cas had picked out when they first arrived. The shoes were gleaming and the outfit was rounded off with a silver tie and matching cufflinks. He paused in the room, the suit jacket unbuttoned, head tilting while he waited for them to say something.

“Holy crap. You’re the first man to ever make me wish I was bisexual,” Charlie said, eyes wide as she took in Castiel’s appearance.

Sam laughed, but nodded, “You look fantastic, Cas.”

Cas smiled shyly in thanks, though those dark blue eyes ventured to Dean who still hadn’t picked his jaw up off of the carpet.

It took a nudge from Sam to get him to even speak in the first place.

“I, uh. I. Wow,” was all he managed to get out after an impressive bout of stuttering. He chose to ignore the snickering coming from his right, focused only on the former angel standing in front of him looking like God’s gift to Dean Winchester.

Dean rose from his chair, green eyes roving over Castiel’s body appreciatively. Neither men noticed the peanut gallery quietly making their exit, smirks on their faces.

“You look amazing,” the hunter said in that low voice of his, making Castiel duck his head shyly while fiddling with the sleeves of his jacket.

“Thank you, Dean. For the compliment and...for everything,” Cas said, lifting his eyes after a few moments to meet Dean’s.

“You don’t have to thank me.” He lifted his right hand, gently trailing it down Castiel’s arm. He didn’t fail to notice the light shiver he caused in the other man.

“I want to.” For all his shyness, Castiel finally seemed to have no trouble meeting Dean’s gaze now.

Dean smiled but was startled when Cas darted forward suddenly to press a firm but brief kiss to his lips. It didn’t take but a second or two for him to overcome that shock, however, and pull the other man back for another kiss with a hand at the nape of his neck.

Castiel was warm and pliant in Dean’s arms, his lips slightly chapped but so wonderful to finally feel and taste. Dean felt like he would never be able to get enough and he was completely on board with that.

The need for air prevailed, however, both of them smiling widely at each other like two teenagers who had only moments before discovered the objects of their affections returned those affections wholeheartedly. Not far from accurate in their case.

“How about I help you put away all those clothes you bought?” Dean offered, fingers stroking gently over Cas’ stubbled jawline.

Castiel nodded, still smiling as he reached for Dean’s hand to guide the hunter to his bedroom.

Both found themselves unable to deny that shopping did indeed have its benefits.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
